


Softer Edges

by killunary



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 'bitter' and 'aggressive', Do I love Josie and the Pussycats? Absolutely! With all my heart!, Does that mean I'm gonna overlook the underlying colorism in the casting, F/M, I'm glad I only stick to frequenting Josie's tumblr tags instead of watching the show cuz, Lmao like the CW really out here lightening the hell outta an originally darkskinned character, The blogger brought up how Valerie wasn't originally lightskinned and how the CW, U gone always catchin me stannin hardcore for black girls, Wow and let's not forget about how in the comics Josie's a perky sweet white girl, Wow but if Ashleigh had been cast as Val then it would've been so wonderful to see, a darkskinned black woman portrayed as sweet cuz darkskinned black women never, ain't shy in giving me reasons to avoid the hell outta Riverdale, and when I tell y'all that was some hot ass tea!, but now that she's a darkskinned black girl that suddenly ain't so anymore like lmao, cast Val as a lightskin cuz they didn't want to put a darkskinned Val with Archie, get the opportunity to play sweet characters since everyone sees them as inherently, juxtaposing Josie as the 'mean darkskinned girl' and Val as the 'sweet lightskinned girl', like ain't that some colorist ass shit! And then they wanna be out here constantly, like as if this show wasn't already a fuckin mess, of Josie and the Pussycats? Hell no!, on top of Josie and the Pussycats being mistreated so is Reggie apparently like I see the CW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: Who knew Josie McCoy would give him the confidence boost he needed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The moment I saw that Josie was darkskinned, I latched on to her instantly and vowed to appreciate and love her cuz I sure as hell knew the fandom wasn't cuz the more a character's melanin pops, the more hated they are. I was gonna show Melody and Val some love too of course cuz imma always go hard for and throw hands on behalf of black girls but I had my eye on Josie most of all cuz for one thing she was a main character. I knew the fandom would have a certain affinity for Val the moment I saw her cuz lol everyone just loves them a lightskinned, light eyed black girl with loose curls.:)))))))))))) I was right of course.:) The writers sure do know how to disrespect the hell out of Melody though like my girl is practically nonexistent! But anyways, this fic came to me after being inspired by Glossed Lips and remembering someone say in Josie's tag that it made more sense for her to not to make fun of Archie for giving into nerves at the audition, since she'd understand his stage fright as a fellow musician and it was just such a valid, good point. I had a lot of fun writing this fic, though. To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it!:)

Josie’s phone screen had her undivided attention as she walked down the hall, softly singing the song lyrics on the screen under her breath. She wouldn’t blow this showcase. She’d get every lyric, note, and step _exactly_ right! To have her father finally look at her with approval… Josie sighed, tucking a curl behind her ear.

           

Josie turned into the music room, glancing up briefly, her head coming fully up as she came to a stop. The classroom wasn’t unoccupied like she originally assumed. Sitting in a chair strumming his guitar absentmindedly was Archie Andrews. Josie pocketed her phone, crossing her arms. The boy still had yet to acknowledge her presence. Wow, he had a real talent in sulking.

           

Josie cleared her throat, watching Archie’s head shoot up.

           

Archie sighed, looking away. “Come to make fun of me?”

           

Josie rolled her eyes. Man, he was really taking the failed audition hard. Her father’s stern face suddenly flashed in her mind. Josie directed a frown down at the ground. It wasn’t like Gingerlake had his father’s respect on the line like herself but the mere thought of freezing up on stage like he had earlier today terrified her. Her father would’ve forever held that slip up over her head, always throwing it back in her face.

           

God, she couldn’t believe she was doing this. Ugh, but anything to make him stop looking so pathetic, she supposed. Josie sighed, eyes rolling up to the ceiling. “Look, Gingerlake, you can’t sweat running out on the audition too much.”

           

Archie gave the pretty girl his attention again, blinking in surprise. _Have you met Josie?_ Hearing Val say those words hadn’t exactly put Josie in the greatest light. And yet here she was actually trying to…cheer him up. In her own special way, of course.

           

“You’ll have other chances to prove yourself,” Josie continued.

           

Archie stared at the singer, lips parted.

           

Josie raised an eyebrow at both the football player’s silence and his staring. “Don’t catch a fly, Gingerlake.”

           

Archie closed his mouth, letting out a sheepish laugh. He smiled up at Josie. “Sorry.” He felt uncharacteristically shy, looking down at his guitar. Glancing up, Archie said, “Thanks, Josie.”

           

Josie pursed her lips, refusing to be charmed by the boyish smile he was sending her way. “Whelp, I’ve had enough of you for the day.”

           

Archie blinked as she smirked at him, staring at her back as she left the room. His fingers fiddled distractedly at the guitar strings. He learned something new about Josie McCoy and it was that her kindness wasn’t freely given. He’d like to be on the receiving end of her softer side again. He certainly wouldn’t be adverse to being around her more in general and experiencing all sides she has to offer.

           

Archie smiled, feeling his confidence piece itself back together.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
